Live!
by Panic42
Summary: The twins get into some trouble involving a video camera, London and Lance.
1. Chapter 1

The Naughty Lives of Zack and Cody

*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the charecters or places. Although I wish I did.

This is my first story so be gentle. R&R.

Hi, my name is Zack, I'm 15 years old and have a slim build. I have blond hair and am really into girls. I've never had sex but, after all the porno's I've seen, would really like to. I have a twin brother called Cody, he is also slim. We live in a hotel in the city of Boston. It's called the Tipton and we're really close to the owner's daughter so can usually get her to do anything for us.

One day I was watching the secret camera I had hidden in London's room just a week before. It had been experiencing trouble and had taken a few days to fix but now it was up and running.

Anyway, I was watching when London came into view on the screen; she had clearly just been in the shower as her hair was dripping wet. Hidden under her towel were beautiful B cup breasts and an amazing body to match. She took off the towel revealing a perfect mound, completely shaven.

"OMG!"I gasped she was even better looking underneath the towel than I had fantasized about.

"What the hell is that," came a cry from the door.

"Nothing... It's nothing really!" I reacted fast turning off the screen and swinging in my chair to see Cody stood in the doorway with his mouth wide open like his jaw had unhinged.

"Now close the door before mom hears you," I commanded, and to my surprise he obeyed.

"Oh, come on you didn't think I would rat on you did you? I knew you had been up to something." Cody chuckled, "So, can I see it?"

"Yeah sure," I replied with a sigh of relief.

So here we were me and my twin watching London dry off after a shower. On screen London went to a drawer and pulled out some baby lotion. She squirted it onto her hands and started rubbing it into her skin, first her arms, then moving up to her shoulders, then over to her chest.

"This is great!" Cody exclaimed. I could see he was getting excited; he had a bulge growing down his leg. Then he spotted my glaring eyes and covered up.

"Cool it man, we've seen each other naked. I don't care if you're turned on by London's hot body; in fact I'm getting pretty hot right now too!"

"Are you sure?"He asked shyly.

"Of course, as long as you don't mind me jerking off right now, 'cause if I don't I'll explode." I confidently remarked.

I had always been the more confident of us both. I was always chatting up the ladies and seeing where I ended up.

"Erm..."

"Ohh, come on! Don't tell me you don't want to as well!"I jumped in, knowing he couldn't resist if he had the chance to 'let off some steam'.

"O.K. Fine" He replied, reaching down to the zipper on his pants.

We both undid out pants and stood up to let them drop to the ground revealing two equally large bulges. I then pulled down my boxers to expose my freshly shaven dick to my twin brother.

"Wow," he sighed, "I didn't know you shaved."

"Yeah, every week, just in case."I giggled with a wink.

Once I had sat back down Cody stood up, his dick pointing straight out from under his boxers, and pulled down the cage that kept his monster inside. And with that his cock sprang up slapping his six-pack.

"Cool, we're the same size." I said stroking my cock and staring at Cody's dick.

He hadn't shaved it so it was surrounded by fields of blonde pubic hair. We're both uncircumcised so his foreskin was wrapped over his huge bell. That was the only difference between both our dicks, he had a huge bell-end.

He sat back down and started stroking his dick slowly.

"Come on, you can do better than that," I teased," I've heard you at night, and dude, you moan REALLY loud. I'm surprised mom hasn't heard you!"

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was that loud." He said blushing.

" Don't apologise, sometimes it helps me get off knowing you are too." I remarked smiling.

He put his head down and looked back at the screen. London was now laid on her bed still rubbing the oil into her breasts. She was now moaning with increase volume.

"Dude, you're going so fast! Don't you need to cum now?" Cody said amazed at my speed.

"No I'm a pro. Been doing this for a long time, and I've taught my big friend here to hold on." I chuckled rather big-headedly, "Want to switch partners?"

"What?"

"You wanna switch so we're jerking each other?"

"Why? We're not gay."

"So, I've always wanted to know how it feels. Haven't you?"

"Well, yeah O.K."

So with that I reached over and took his dick in my hand. I could feel the blood pumping around inside his huge member. He moved closer to me and then grabbed my dick so know we had switched places. He was very good at jerking me off. He knew exactly what speed to go to keep me on the edge.

"You want to suck me off?" Cody said with confidence that I didn't know he had in him.

"I thought you said we weren't gay? And besides we're brothers we couldn't."

"Well, maybe I am gay and haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to fuck your own brother?"He said again with increasing confidence.

I chuckled," Alright then I'll do it but only because of my curiosity."

He slouched back in his chair waiting for me to put my lips around his large dick but first I wanted to tease him for keeping me on edge for so long.

So I started to lick his balls occasionally sucking on one to keep him into it. Then I started bringing my tongue up his shaft to his giant bell. Kissing the tip of dick right down to the base turned me on, and it had him on edge.

"Hurry up and suck me already, I'm gonna blow my load soon!"

I needed no encouragement as soon as that was said I took his entire 6 1/2 inches in one swift movement and he moaned in pleasure. I could feel his cock throbbing and although I had never done this before I could tell he was enjoying it as he threw back his head and was moaning louder and louder. All of a sudden I felt his dick tighten and almost instantly my mouth was full of his hot cum. I swallowed every drop and licked his dick clean.

"OMG! That was the best orgasm I have ever had. You're amazing!"

"Now it's time for you to return the favour dude." I said slurping down the last of his love juice.

"O.K. Lean back and I'll try."

"Wait, OMG! Look at that!"

While we had been enjoying ourselves, on screen, London had invited Lance the dim-witted Lifeguard to join her. First he had replaced her hands rubbing the oil into her tanned body. Afterwards he had pushed her onto the king-size bed and started to eat her beautiful mound, his tongue getting more and more vigorous with each passing second. He was licking her clit one second and then penetrating her with his tongue the next.

"Wow! That is so HOT!" Cody said in admiration

"I know Lance is pretty good at that." I said gawping, my eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah, and have you seen his cock. I wish ours were like that. I wish we could be in that room with them." Cody said hopefully.

"Hey, maybe we can!"

"What do you mean?"

"I still have my copy of Moseby's master suite key; it could get us in there." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Well yeah, but what would we do then?"He asked, "We can't just walk in and say, 'Hi, you don't mind if we fuck you do you?' can we?"

"We won't need to we've got this," I reasoned pointing at the screen, "We'll just tell them we have a video and they will have to obey"

"The is making me so horny" Cody said smiling.

"Then let's go!"

Back on the screen, London was still being eaten out by the fit lifeguard, she was almost screaming with pleasure and he was now pumping he cock ready to thrust it into her wet snatch. She was thrusting her hips into his face and grabbing his hair pulling his head down into her mound.

Cody and I put our clothes back on and I grabbed the master key. We told mom we might be sleeping out at Tapeworm's so she wouldn't worry if we didn't come home then headed up to London's penthouse suite.

When we got there we could hear London's screams of pleasure and Lance's tongue flapping around in her mound.

"You ready?" I asked quietly trying not to alert the hot lovers on the other side of the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

That said I put the key in the lock, once it had clicked we barged into the room. London and Lance jumped in shock and London quickly covered up her body while Lance stood up with his hands on his hips seemingly proud of his perfectly sculpted dick.

"Put the sheet down London."

"What? Get out of my room!" She shouted as Cody approached the bed.

"Hey, shut up you whore," he yelled back, "We have a video that shows yours and Lance's sex, so we give the orders!"

"Yeah, so put the sheet down," I added to back him up.

After we explained about our video London did exactly what we said. She quickly pulled away the sheets to reveal her hot body like a prize on a quiz show.

"That is so hot."

"You," I shouted, pointing to Lance, "Fuck her until she screams!"

"O.K," he said rather excitedly.

Without anything else being said Lance walked to the bed and positioned his cock between London's long, slender legs and slowly started to push his member in inch by inch. London began to moan at first but then started to cry as his 9 inch member hit her prostate.

"Please stop, it hurts so much." She said whimpering.

"No don't, I want her to scream," I commanded and Lance obeyed like a puppy.

He began to slowly fuck her pulling his dick almost all the way out then thrusting it back in the full 9 inches.

Cody pulled down his pants and boxers and in seconds was kneeled on the bed next to London.

"Suck my dick bitch!"

"No please, I don't want to. Why are you doing this?" She pleaded.

"We loved your show so much we wanted to be in it," he replied callously.

Seconds later he thrust his dick into her face and seconds after that she was sucking his dick like a lollypop. Again you could tell Cody was enjoying it because he threw his head back and started to moan. London was now enjoying it too; she kept moaning in time with Lance's thrusts and was jerking Cody off while sucking and licking his shaft. It was like a scene straight out of a porno.

"Mmmmm, yeah Lance, fuck me! Ohh, you like that Cody?" She was REALLY enjoying it!

Now it was my turn.

"Hey Lance, why don't you suck her tits?" I suggested.

"Ohh. Lance do it Mmmmm, yeah suck me!"

Now he was in the perfect position. I slowly took off my shirt and pants, rubbing my bulge through my shorts as I went. Lance hadn't seen me but Cody had and winked over to me when he realised what I was doing. I pulled down my shorts and stepped out of them before throwing them across the room. I tip toed around Lance and grabbed the baby lotion. I squeezed some onto my hand and started to stroke my growing member even letting out a small moan in the excitement of what was going on around me.

Once I was lubed up I tip toed up behind Lance, who was still captivated by London's amazing tits, and slapped his ass with my dick.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"He yelled pulling out of London to turn and tower over me.

In a completely uncharacteristic way I took a deep breath and calmly remarked," I'm the one who has a certain video remember?"

"I'm not gay so just back off, O.K."

"No, no it's not O.K.," I replied," Now turn around and get back to fucking your girlfriend and I'll get back to fucking you O.K?"

Lance wasn't happy but what could he do, I had a great piece of leverage, a video of his and London's little sex show.

Reluctantly he turned around and pumped his dick back to a full erection and lined it up with London's snatch, this time he managed to get inside her in one quick thrust. Again I stroked my dick to a full erection and rubbed on some baby lotion, and then I opened his cheeks and rubbed the oil around his hole. He jumped at first but soon he had forgotten about me and was pumping his dick into London with increasing force.

I then, making sure he was bending over, lined up my throbbing dick with his beautiful ass. I slowly edged my dick forward and soon my huge dick was pushing against his hot hole. Just moments later I thrust my full 6 ½ inches straight into Lance's

Pretty soon everyone was getting exhausted and everyone was on the edge.

"I'm gonna cum!" Cody yelled.

Less than two seconds later London's mouth was filled with Cody's hot cum and Cody was still so horny he bent down and kissed her so that he could taste his own juices . They tasted delicious and the kiss lasted at least two minutes.

Lance was grunting louder and louder by the second and was now thrusting faster than ever. London was moaning loud even while kissing Cody. Lance and I then came simultaneously. We all collapsed from exhaustion as the smell of sex filled the air.

And that was how Cody and I began our sexual adventures of the Tipton.

Please R&R. Much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's so short.

Again, I do not own show or characters , blah blah blah. Enjoy! R&R

Lance had been thinking about her all day. He just couldn't get her out of his head; that perfect blond hair, those beautiful brown eyes, those luscious lips; Maddy was so perfect for him.

They had been together about as long as Lance and London had and it was all secret. He didn't want to hurt London but Maddy was just so unbelievably sexy it drove him crazy. He found he spent most of his time with London thinking about Maddy, it even messed with his job. Just a few weeks ago he had had to go for an extra long break after he got an erection in his Speedos.

At least today he would get some relief. Today was the day that he and Maddy had planned for a long time. Slowly but surely they had moved everything from the unused maids closet on the second floor and filled it with anything that turned them on. They made sure to take things to the closet separately to avoid anything happening between them before the big day.

As he walked up to the candy counter he stared at her perfect face; studying every curve, admiring every dimple. _Wow!_

"Hey, lifeguard!" Maddy chirped in that brilliant voice.

"Hey there, candy counter girl." Lance beamed in his best imitation of Maddy's chorus.

"You ready for tonight babe?"

"Of course, baby, wouldn't miss it for the world." Lance was trying to be as quiet as possible without seeming suspicious. It wasn't working but at least Mr. Moseby was busy so no one they knew was around to see them.

"7:00?" Maddy questioned already knowing the answer.

"7:00, sexy." Lance was getting hard just thinking about what was going to happen at seven so he cut the conversation as short as possible and sped off back to work.

At 6:45 Lance had already escaped work and was making his way to the first floor to find his lover. Walking into the elevator he was glad he had it to himself. By now his erection was visible through his cream coloured trousers and he was beginning to get looks from some of the guests. He didn't mind too much though, because he knew that pretty soon he would be rolling around with the most beautiful girl in the hotel.

Once out of the elevator he was speeding through the corridors towards their love den, trying not to run into anyone on the way. _It's unlikely. I mean, it's the first floor!_

Reaching the door he straightened himself up as best he could, in his current condition, and reached to his key. Before he could get out his key though the door sprang open and a strong, luscious, supple arm dragged him inside.

By the time he'd caught up to what was happening Maddy had already planted her lips to his. He allowed her tongue to enter his mouth and the sparks began to fly. Their tongues clashed and wrestled as Lance's hands started to roam Maddy's body; first at the neck, nipping slightly at the tender skin; then down her back, lifting her shirt slightly to gently stroke lines on her lower spine; next down to her firm ass, even through her skirt she felt amazing in his hands. Without warning Lance picked her up by her ass and switched them around so Maddy was now pinned against the door, all without breaking the passionate make out session they had waited so long for. He reached to his right slightly and locked the door.

"We're trapped now!" Lance chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, pretty boy." Maddy gasped, still grasping for air.

With that she pushed him back across the closet and onto the two seat sofa they had managed to cram into the room. Pushing him back into his seat she straddled him and they restarted their make out session. This time however Maddy took and kept control.

She ripped open his shirt and moved her kisses from his lips to his chest. Lance shimmied off his shirt and got ready for a great night.


End file.
